Great Minds Have Schizophrenia
by Molly-Chan the AnimeGame Fan
Summary: Anna has a secret fangirl side to her, and when the group is stuck together with chains, her fangirl side can't help but jump in joy. [HaoxYoh, OOC Anna, several hintings, and Oneshot]


A super angry angel is staring over me, her eyes on fire. "Don't be angry!" I scorn then get on the head, "Ouuuch...Why do I get hit? It's just a one-shot!"   
"Weren't you already working on a one-shot?"   
"Well...yeah..."   
"Then what the mighty hell are you doing working on this one-shot?" A asks me angrily, glaring evilly until her lover demon pulls her back,   
"Now A, you have to forgive and forget."   
"...But...she isn't working on her other fanfics."   
"Daijoubou Datte." T-T I glare at the demon for a second then just shake my head, grateful that I have been pulled out of trouble for this few minutes,   
"I don't own Shaman King...warnings...hmmm...twincest, an OOC fangirl Anna, other several hintings that is very common in the Mankin pairings, and...grammar mistakes?"   
"That sounds like you M-chan."   
"Gee, thanks Yoh." 

**_Great Minds Have Schizophrenia_**

Now normally there is a dark side everyone hides inside of himself or herself. Of course, this wasn't really the case if you decided to think about it, after all, her usual physical emotions were rather dark in the rather mild process of any nearby human being. So rather then hiding a dark secret, she was hiding a rather...chippy and cheery secret. 

Anna Kyoyama, blonde hair, dark dress/shirt, dark eyes, and a usually cold face held a terrible secret. 

At least in her opinion. What she held inside her mind was the twisted thought process...of liking Yoh and his dearly, truly, evil, twin brother. 

Of course the reader must be thinking, "Well what's wrong with having a crush?" Er...no. That's not what I mean, Anna actually had a part of her that thought all fangirly of the two..._together_. 

But what a minute! 

Those two? Together? As two...intimate...teenagers? But that's just...! 

Well it's true. Anna Kyoyama has a part of her that squeaks shamely everytime she sees the two together, even if they were fighting and junk. But hey, that's because they were outwardly showing their love, and of course Anna's fangirl side took all the things Hao said seriously...with sexual innuoduos towards Yoh, and yeah, that was hot. 

So when Miss Anna woke up that morning, she wasn't expecting the day to work out the way it did. Usually when Anna woke up, she would expect to smell the sweet delicious smell of good food...of which her fangirl side went drooling and swooned at the thought of the juicy meat with the melting tastes of - WHOA! Back off there jethro! Anna shook her head, seeing as she was all alone and such a gesture would go unnoticed, and sighed a bit. 

"Strange." She actually simply said, her eyes slightly lazing over as she _didn't_ smell the wonderful smell. Immediately Anna grew a little angry, "Ryu must be slacking off again." Of course Anna regretted thinking that immediately as the worse part of her commented back, 

_I bet he's all lovey-dovey with Lyserg-san...Probably trying to swoon the bishonen and is probably succeeding_ Demented images were thrown all across Anna's vision and the fangirl of her blushed inside her, meanwhile if you were to look at Anna's face, it was the same bored look she usually carried. 

"..." Her bored look became slightly annoyed as she pushed back part of her hair and got dressed out of her, what we Americans would say, nighties! Oho! No peeking! So as soon as Anna was finished she stomped lightly to alert the members of the dining room she was coming. So when she swung open the paper door, she had not expected to be greeted with two twin brothers, drinking out of glass cups at the same time. Anna stared for a few seconds, seeing that _everyone_ was around the table...just...having...tea... 

_Oooo, a tea party is the BEST way to get laid, you know!_ Anna ignored herself, as always and glared foreword. 

"What the hell is _he_ doing here?" Anna demanded as everyone still seemed rather calm. Oh sure, just be calm and act completely out of character! Anna peered around and frowned a bit, seeing chains that were holding every...one...of them...and they were all connected to each other. How...the...bloody...hell? There was a slight cough and Manta stood up, trying to look like the adult...and compared to all of these numb-nuts, he pretty much was. As Manta stood up, the group yelped a bit as the chains moved with the short blonde. 

"A-anna..." Manta started, stammering a tiny bit as Horo Horo started to nit-pick through Ren's hair, insisting he had accidentally placed cookie crumbs in his purple hair. 

_That tongari is compensating for something, I'm sure._ Anna, once again, ignored her inner voice and focused on the stammering Manta. Poor Oyamada, to be under the focused stare of Anna, it was a fate worse then...well actually, he was stuck to Hao right now, so maybe not... 

"Someone locked us all together...we're not really sure who." Anna had an idea, but that would make her paranoid, so her other self spoke for her, very loudly might I add within her mind, 

_I bet it was that bitch! Tamao! After you had told her about me, she's been trying to get me out! Or maybe even worse! JUN! I swear to god, when I get my hands on her...OOO!_

"..." Anna rose one eyebrow, and not just at her odd thought process but because of Horo Horo jumping with joy at the fact he had got a measly crumb out of the mass hair known as Ren Tao's hair. "And you haven't broken out of these...why?" 

"Curse." Faust simply pointed out, and Anna indeed saw, deeply written in a dark red was the kanjii for "Curse". 

_OOOO! Those two are SO going down! They did this to me on purpose! Oh my God...Hao and Yoh are just...AGH! THEY **WILL** DIE!_

"Yoh." Anna said immediately and saw him spike up a little as though in fear and her fangirl side noted loudly, 

_Hao's looking a little jealous...hehehe..._ As tempted as Anna was to telling herself to shut up, she knew that it would not end up pretty...like all the other times before. 

"Why aren't you doing your morning exercise?" All the heads whipped around to stare at Anna with wide-eyes, all in terror (except for Hao, who seemed clueless). 

"B-But Anna!" 

"Yoh." Anna simply replied, giving her patented glare of...scariness...And that made Yoh stand up, along with everyone except Hao (who slowly got up after the wrist of the chains pulling evilly on his ankles) and start running. Anna was alone for the...few hours. Anna looked one way, then the other and couldn't help but sit down and give into the fangirl for one second, "Phew!" 

Oh yeah, such a terrible fate has befallen Anna, a fangirl and all the boys are locked together! Oh yes, how terrible! Though I'm sorry for you readers, you can't read my sarcasm. 

So after a few hours passed, with Anna...umm...dealing with her fangirl side, she sat at the table, waiting for the large group of men...rather anxiously if you knew Anna well enough. 

So when the fated hour that she had been dreading yet wanting badly came, she couldn't help but hide a blush as Hao and Yoh were running together...even seemed to be talking in a semi-charmed matter! But why in the world were they wet? Now that Anna decided to note it, everyone in the entire group was wet, even Chocolove's usual Afro was sunken into a depressive state of non-humor! Anna hid away her blush again as Yoh grinned at evil twin brother. Yes...evil...that's what made it all so wrong...why must it be so tormentous? 

"Hey, why is Anna's bandana covering her face?" Manta dared to question as Anna had hidden away her entire face (excluding her eyes) to well...hide her blushes. 

"Maybe she's planning to become a 'band'it!" Chocolove was very lucky, he was locked against Faust and Ryu, and the two really didn't have the heart to beat the crap out of him like a certain purple-haired shaman was trying to reach over and do. 

"Shut up." Anna simply said, moving further inside, twitching slightly as Yoh and Hao watched her with slightly dull eyes... 

_God those eyes are TOO sexy! Oh CRY! WHY?_ Anna flinched slightly as the fangirl deep within her decided to imagine some unpleasant (HAHAHA!) things about the two wet Asakura twins...yes... 

"Ryu, get making lunch." 

"Ah! But of course!" Ryu said simply, looking though as he was sobbing slightly as the entire chained group treaded towards the kitchen. Oh yes, the kitchen...where lots of things could happen. Anna almost cursed at herself outloud, but she couldn't say it, because she knew that she wouldn't appear as the calm, cool, trainer she was. 

_I wonder how they got wet though..._ Yes, Anna was also curious about that, but it could only make sense that they must have been running and one of the many sprinkler systems of Japan decided to work at the inappropriate time...yes...that had to be it. 

"AH!" 

"YOH!" 

"DODGE! DODGE!" 

"AUGH! MY EYES ARE SCARRED FOREVER!" 

"Oh come on, it's...only...my god Ryu, what the _hell_ **is** that?" 

"..." Anna rose one eyebrow, and as much as her fangirl was curious of this disaster in the kitchen, she was also afraid of knowing what it could be. Then again...it might be a big bug again. Anna slightly mused herself with one time Ryu came to her to stomp a large bug...Anna understood angrily why Ryu was angry then, but really, this was so immature. 

"Anna?" Anna looked over to the curtain that covered the kitchen and dining room to separate the boundaries between the two and saw Yoh, with Hao on his head peeking out, "Could you please help us...for a second?" Yoh seemed to pout for a second, as did Hao and Anna couldn't help but notice there were hands around Yoh's waist... 

Hands that normally wouldn't belong there... 

_...Holy whoa...!_ Anna felt it right to agree with her fangirl side, not at all used to seeing that kind of visual outside of her imagination. 

"Alright, I'm coming," She replied simply, noticing both boys ducking back into the kitchen and getting out of her way and Anna was faced with the most terrifying sight ever. "Oh for Spirits SAKES!" 

"I told them that there's nothing to be afraid of." Ren muttered as Horo Horo continued to hide behind him. 

"What is it?" 

"A daddy long leg, though very strange since they are only common in America." 

"Must've dragged it back with us when we were in America." 

"I don't care what the hell it is! Stomp it already!" Anna couldn't help but roll her eyes to the overactive boys and she grabbed the spider. Gasps came all of them and she just threw it out to the side, actually having enough knowledge of the arachnid that it was a good spider. 

"Ryu, get cooking." Anna moved out, taking one look over at Hao and Yoh, noticing they were staring quietly out to where the spider was thrown and how Hao was leaning against Yoh... 

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHH! TAMAO AND JUN SHALL DIE!_

Anna left the room, not left to be curious as all the men got to work on helping Ryu cook the precious lunch, more then likely mainly not to get in trouble with the blonde Itako (well except for Hao and Faust, they didn't really care if you looked at the situation clearly). 

Really, Anna couldn't believe the amazing evil that was now placed in the world. How truly evil it was to see all of the men chained up like this! Especially if it was making Hao and Yoh get along a bit! How truly evil! And yes readers, once again, that is sarcasm! 

Now the prepared lunch was were it belonged, in everybody's stomach. Pleasured smiles were all around the table as the lunch had been consumed and consumed very well. 

"Now, we really have to find a way out of these chains." Yoh suggested semi-seriously as nearly everyone's head fell as Yoh was probably _just_ thinking of the subject right now. 

"Well it doesn't look like a normal curse." 

"Well of course not, what moron would just put 'curse' as a curse?" You see, that was actually a good question, not that Anna knew the answer truthfully, but it did make more questions arise as well. Why was this happening in the first place? How was Hao captured to be locked in the chains with Yoh...unless...he had wanted it? 

_Of course, it's such a conniving plan! Genius really! Hao is a kink freak!_ And as much Anna wanted to ask what in the world was going on through her mind, she didn't have the will to bother as usual, knowing it would lead to a large discussion which would leave the whole group of boys staring at her in fear. 

"What I wonder is how you idiots got stuck together in the first place." There was an uncomfortable silence throughout the whole table and Anna couldn't help but let her eyes narrow in slight anger. Anna couldn't help but raise her brow once again as the overconsuming silence continued to surround the room... 

"So about that curse!" Hao started casually, avoiding the subject Anna brought up entirely as everyone stared over by the dark kanjii near Faust's chains. 

_So they're all perverts. Niiiiice_ The strangest tone of voice to hear yourself say in your mind was the kind of tone her fangirl side was using at the current moment. 

"Hmm..." The group of shamans were brought into a thinking position...in their each and own unique ways. Anna couldn't help but stare oddly as Yoh leaned his forehead against Hao, looking like he was thinking hard (for once), Hao had his eyes closed in deep meditation (though Anna noticed a hand snaking its way to hold Yoh's waist), Ryu was begging Lyserg for some help on the thought pattern, Lyserg was ignoring him, Horo Horo was daring to tread his fingers in Ren's hair again, Ren was getting his tongari pointer in anger, Chocolove was talking jokes to himself, Faust was thinking calmly as was Manta. In short, the table was a mess and no way did Anna really expect any answers. 

Well...it took awhile (needless to say really) for the group to come up with any ideas, and the idea they came up with, Anna knew it would have to happen eventually. 

_An orgy makes everything better_

"Anna, why is your bandana on your face again?" 

"None of your business." Anna scored, her eyes closing slightly in annoyance as her entire face grew red. Bad fangirl, bad image! The men all blinked carefully, and avoided that subject, 

"Perhaps my sister would know about this, her specialty was always on written paper." Ren sarcastically said, though the thought was still there. 

"Hmmm..." Came the slight mutter of Manta's voice and most of the group faced him, "Well it says in this book that the max this curse can stay is a day or two." 

"What book?" Ren demanded, confused on how Manta had ever received a book of curses or anything of that matter. Manta gave a sheepish smile, 

"I bought it at one of the Bookstore's back at Patch Village." There was silence for a few seconds then everyone froze as Anna glared and said, 

"So _that's_ where some of our money went." Eeps came from the less then manly boys throughout the table as they could _feel_ the strength of Anna's glare. 

_Kind of strange though, that book can't be more then twenty, so where did the other thirty go? Neeeh, do you think Manta bought a romance book? I bet that's it! He spends far too much time reading, secretly he must be reading dirty naughty love novels!_ Anna's fangirl side gasped at the thought that Manta could be acting like a normal thirteen-year-old. 

"Ehehe...I can explain Anna." Manta started nervously and Hao rolled his eyes, but calmed down by attaching himself to Yoh. 

_AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGHHHH! DAMN YOU GIRLS! DAMN YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL!_

"Start explaining then shorty." Anna growled fiercely, moving to stand over to what seemed like ten feet to poor Manta. Meanwhile Faust had snaked his hands to start reading through the book of curses to read it as Anna started her unique nail torture. 

"Ah...Miss Anna," Faust started speaking, while everyone stared in a terrified/entertained way of Manta's torture, "You shouldn't do that." 

"And why not?" 

"OW!" Cries came everywhere as scratch marks appeared on everyone's arms. Faust continued as if nothing had happened for he had a high threshold for pain, 

"You see, if anything were to happen to us physically, we all receive the same wounds." Everyone stared at Faust for a second as he lazily pointed out the same kanjii sign and same symptoms for this curse. 

"So it's just going to last a day or two, huh?" 

"Hmmm...well this won't be too bad." They commented slightly, all embracing the idea now that it was a sure project that wouldn't last too long. 

"Um guys." Everyone faced Yoh, who had spoke slightly, "I have to go to the bathroom." Eyes widened, and there was a leer from Hao came as Yoh said those fated words. Not that there was really that BIG of a deal with it, they've been in Onsen together after all...but then again, this was different. Especially with Hao grinning the way he was, Anna's fangirl could hardly contain her squeal. 

So all the boys had to squeeze in the bathroom and Anna was scared as she heard the pained moans, and even dirty things. She wasn't sure if her imagination was supplying it for her, or they were really was being said. 

"Really Horo Horo, you should put something THAT big right there, slide it down a bit. 

"Like this?" 

"Ah yes, much better." 

"Hmmm...Yoh, I do believe I may be bigger then you." 

"Ah! Don't mock Yoh-danna!" 

"Uh...It's okay Ryu," Yoh replied back. 

"My god, what are you doing even _looking_?" Lyserg's voice cut through the awkward silence and Anna could almost hear the smirk coming from Hao's face, 

"Well I must see if my brother is doing well, in **all** compartments." There was a bit of silence then Ren grunted, 

"I bet you're lying." 

"Oh really?" Anna's fangirl side screamed as there was a sound of shuffling and loud gasps. 

"Oh my god..." 

"I'm scarred forever." 

"He's not THAT big." 

"Oh yeah? I bet your hair-do is to compensate for something." 

"Actually, Ren is bigger then you." 

"And how would you know that?" 

"Uhhh...I...do?" 

"Fine. Prove it to me." More gasps, 

"HOLY CRAP!" Ah...what was this? Anna took a step from the bathroom door and stared at terror as she saw blood...she was actually having a nose bleed...holy heaven and hell Batman! She had to put a stop to this! ...Really! Which she'll get doing...soon...really! 

It took 10 minutes for Anna to clear her bloody nose and that was the time all of the boys came out of the bathroom, all of them deadly quiet, except for Ren who was proudly smirking. 

_So he _isn't_ compensating for something!_ Oh thank goodness Anna had found miscellaneous tissues in the kitchen earlier, otherwise her nosebleed would be showing and they would be asking questions. Questions were Anna's true and only evil enemy...eeeeviilll... 

"Hm, I think we'll be able to make this work." All that Anna could do is beg inside of her mind was this curse only lasted the remainder of the day. 

"Yoh, what time is it?" Yoh blinked and looked around the group to see if anyone carried a watch. No luck of course, Yoh started to speak when Anna interrupted him, "Go see what time it is." Yoh looked pathetically saddened by this but he went to the only clock they had in the household, dragging everyone with him. It took twenty minutes for all of them to cooperate, because they kept debating what time it actually was, since they were all used to different time zones. So Yoh came back and the tormentious words came from his mouth, 

"It's two." GOD! WHY? WHY? Why did she wake up early every morning to make sure Yoh did training? And why was this day going slower then she wanted to plan? This...this was terrible! Tormentious! There is no God! There was a dark silence as everyone sat down around the table, silence continued for an hour, before Horo Horo started fidgeting around. 

"Would you stop that!" Ren cursed at Horo Horo as the wrists of the chain-ball scrapped against all of their ankles. 

"I can't help it! We're just sitting here...doing nothing!" Wrong choice of words, Anna's mind twitched as her fangirl side chuckled in a pervish way. Oh really, couldn't she get any more immature? Anna then stood up and glared over at Yoh, who spiked up in fear just a bit, and signatured with a gesture of her head for him to follow. Yoh stood up loyally, while looking like he wanted to cry as the other men followed too, grumbling underneath their breaths, but all noises stopped when Anna glared at him harshly and continued to lead the way out. Anna was busy having an argument in her mind, but she _needed_ to get them all doing something, and leaving her alone was her main mission. After all, if she were left alone, she would stop being tormented by the images of Hao and Yoh...and...stuff... 

"Yoh, I have a few chores for you to do outside of the house, and here is our shopping list, and don't you dare go over the maximum yen like you did last time." 

"You caught me?" 

"Yes, you were just lucky I was in a good mood that day." Actually that day, Tamao and Jun were over and they were all having a nice and lovely cup of tea made by Jun...not that Anna will _ever_ invite them over again. They will DIE before she takes a sip of their tea again. All boys then nodded and Chocolove even saluted, before running out of Anna's gaze...oh was she happy. 

_You knnnooow you loooove it_ Time to call Tamao and bitch her out. 

Hours later! W00T!

After many satisfying hours of hearing Tamao cry at the phone ((A/N: Now folks, that is a bad thing to do, do not attempt at home with a nearby Tamao)) the boys returned and it was luckily six. So Anna forced Ryu to cook once again, instilling many angry glares, only to be won over her own. Anna was getting really antsy, she watched as Hao and Yoh ate each other's foods (well more of Hao force-feeding (yeah, that's what he was doing...really!) Yoh). Anna did not enjoy staring at them, but her fangirl attacked the thought of it very happily. 

"THAT'S IT!" Anna finally screamed, sensing that the authoress was trying to wrap things up on her, and even though she wanted this hell to end quickly, she _needed_ at least ONE thing from the Asakura twins. All of the boys stared at Anna with wide-eyes, "I've had up to here" she held her hand up very high up in an angry motion, "of you two getting along with each other without doing something!" 

"Doing something?" Yoh commented, hugging his brother in fear as Anna stood up very tall and...angry-like. 

"Yes! I **DEMAND** to watch you two have sex!" There was a very scary silence across the tabletop, nearly everyone's mouths were agape, except for Hao, who was smirking quite happily. 

"Why Anna, you should have said if you wanted to watch, I'm sure Yoh and I would gladly let you watch." Gasps went throughout the table even more as Anna jumped on the table, standing tall and looking quite happy. 

"What? But...don't I get a say?" Yoh asked, as Hao grabbed his waist all seme like. 

"What about us?" All the others cried, but Anna stood still then grew a scary fangirl smile, of which none of the men could say anything too. 

"No. None of you have a choice...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW!" Anna grabbed a fan and stared anxiously as Yoh cried helplessly and Hao started a very happy hour.

* * *

"Ah...yeah, that ending was just so damn stupid. But I wanted to get the fanfic over with since I had nothing planned for the rest of the hours...so I ended up with Anna's fangirl taking over...go Anna! Yeah, hope you enjoyed it and yes, very silly..." 


End file.
